


Valentine's Day Disaster (Maybe?)

by River_Nix



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura tries to help Lance with his crush, Big Brother Shiro (Voltron), Everyone but Keith knows about Lance's crush, Irony, Jealous Lance (Voltron), Keith's not always in the best of moods, M/M, Minor Swearing, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Valentine's Day Fluff, partner yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_Nix/pseuds/River_Nix
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, so Allura and Coran have proposed an interesting training activity: partner yoga. Meanwhile, Lance is a bit anxious. He wants to tell Keith about his crush, but is convinced that Keith would never love him back. When Shiro ends up as Keith's partner in the yoga exercise though, Lance's jealousy might expose his crush anyway.(I'm sorry, I'm trash at summaries)





	Valentine's Day Disaster (Maybe?)

**Lance POV:**

I groan and open my eyes as someone pounds on my door. Why am I being woken before my alarm goes off? And who is-? 

 

“Lance! Get your ass out of bed!” I huff and throw my covers off before marching to the door and opening it. 

 

Whoever sent Pidge to come get me is going to get hit. 

 

“What?” I make sure to make my irritation at being rudely woken apparent.  

 

“Come on! It’s Valentine’s Day and Allura’s called a meeting!” My eyes widen. It’s Valentine’s Day? Today? 

 

“Yeah, so get your clothes on, make yourself presentable, and meet us in the lounge.” I’m still trying to process that it’s Valentine's Day. 

 

“Lance!” I wince and shake my head. For someone who supposedly has small lungs, Pidge can be so loud! 

 

“I heard you, I heard you. Look, just tell everyone I’ll be there in a few, ok?” I close the door before Pidge can respond and sigh. 

 

Walking to my closet, I pick out a shirt, some pants, and my jacket before walking into my bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. All the while, my mind’s clouded with memories and pictures of one person: Keith Kogane. Also known as my rival and crush. No doubt as soon as I meet up with everyone, I’ll get suggestive looks and comments from everybody on how I should make a move on Keith. It’s not like I haven’t been trying for months already! 

 

“Damn mullet is too oblivious for his own good.” I grunt and walk out of my room, making sure to drag my feet as I make my way to the lounge. 

 

“This is going to end badly.” I sigh and rub my face before looking up when I arrive. 

 

“Lance! So good you’re up lad!” I smile at Coran. The older Alteans’ cheerfulness helps my mood a bit. 

 

“In honor of this ‘Valentine’s Day’ that Pidge and Hunk have introduced to me, I have arranged for a special set of exercises today!” That statement itself is said innocently, but the wink Allura sends me following it makes me feel very weary. 

 

‘Is there something I’m missing?’ Before I can voice my curiosity, the man of my every affections enters the room. Great. 

 

“You needed us, princess?” I take notice of Allura’s wince at how Keith addresses her. 

 

Someone’s still pissed about yesterday. Understandable though, I’d be pretty upset if someone spoke to my mother the way Allura spoke to Krolia when we were planning a sneak into Zarkon’s ship to free prisoners. As we’ve all come to experience, Galra are very protective and loving of family. Zarkon and his followers are just exceptions. 

 

“Yes, thank you for coming, Keith.” Keith only offers a curt nod. It breaks my heart to know that he’ll probably never love me like how I love him. 

 

“Allura was just beginning to explain some exercises that she and Coran made.” I sit on the couch and make room for Keith to sit next to me as Shiro fills in what he missed. Sadly, he chooses to stand and cross his arms. Typical.

 

Why’d I have to fall for someone like Keith again? Oh yeah, because he’s a beautiful person when he isn’t in a mood. Actually, nah. He’s beautiful even when he’s in a mood. Especially if that mood is positive. 

 

“Yes! For Valentine’s Day, we will be performing the Earth art known as Yoga!” I do a double take. 

 

Valentine’s Day and yoga? Who came up with that combination? I mean, it’s not bad, but still….it seems a bit random. 

 

“Why yoga?” I turn to face Shiro, who’s tilting his head with a raised brow. Good. I’m not the only one who’s clueless on what’s going on. 

 

“Simple! From what Coran and have read, yoga is relaxing and helps with body awareness. I figured it’d be appropriate.” I gulp and sneak a glance towards Keith, who’s focusing on Allura with an unreadable expression. 

 

‘This day just got worse.’ I turn to Hunk, who clears his throat and stands up.

 

“So that nobody hurts themselves and Allura and Coran can discover how yoga really works, we’re going to be doing this in partners. Pidge, you and Allura will go together. Lance, you’ll help me with Coran. Which leaves Shiro and Keith.” I nod and think for a moment. 

 

I’ve done yoga in the past, so I know how much contact you need to share with your partner for spotting purposes. It’s just…..how am I supposed to feel about not being Keith’s partner? On one hand, I don’t have to worry about embarrassing myself if I were to let my hands wander. On the other, Keith adores and trusts Shiro more than anyone here (probably why they were partnered up together). Safe to say I’m…...well, I’m jealous of that relationship. 

 

“Lance? You good, buddy?” I shake my head and look at Shiro, who’s worry shines through his grey eyes. 

 

“Yeah, sorry. Just remembering how I used to do yoga when I was younger.” I attempt to smile, but it probably looks fake and forced. 

 

“Alright?” I hold my smile until Shiro’s focus directs to Keith. 

 

“Figures I’d get paired with one of the most flexible people in this team.” Keith smirks and crosses his arms. Oh no…..it’s playful Keith. My heart! Fuck! 

 

“I’m sure you’ll be fine. Who knows, maybe I can help you improve your own flexibility.” I look at the floor so no one else can see me frown. 

 

Keith and Shiro have such a….close relationship. While I understand why and respect it, it hurts. Hurts to know that Keith and I can’t have that because I can’t talk to Keith about it. 

 

“Lance, you ready?” I take a few calming breaths before smiling at Hunk. 

 

“Totally. Let’s see how bendy Coran really is.” I receive a roll of eye from Hunk, a sight that brings a genuine smile to my face. 

 

Hunk really is the best. For more reasons that I’ve told him. 

 

“Don’t go overboard, Lance. We’re supposed to make sure our partners don’t get hurt.” I turn to face Pidge so I can stick my tongue out at them.

 

“Relax. I wouldn’t purposefully hurt Coran.” Allura thanks me for my confirmation before leading everyone to the training room. Keith and Shiro joking the whole way there. 

 

Damnit. Would it be possible to accidentally fall on my head and knock myself out so I don’t have to suffer through this for the whole day? 

 

‘No. That’s just my jealousy talking.’ I focus on Hunk and Coran, who are talking about what poses we’ll all be attempting with our partners. ‘Everything will be fine.’ 

 

I just know I’m going to regret those words later.

 

“Alright everyone! I’ll project our starting pose in a few moments. Meanwhile, you all should stretch out a bit.” I follow Hunk and Coran to the spot we’ve dubbed as ours and look around to see how the others have arranged themselves. 

 

Pidge and Allura have placed themselves to the right of us, not too far away, but far enough. As for Shiro and Keith, they’ve placed themselves a bit far from everyone. Not the most surprising. 

 

“Alright, here we go. First one is called ‘Chair Pose’, looks easy enough. Also, I’ll be timing everyone. How does two minutes sound for holding each pose?” A round of agreements are made. 

 

“Since you guys have a group of three, we’ll do each pose for two minutes twice.” Coran nods at Shiro before looking to all of us. 

 

I nod and stand up from where I’m stretching and face Hunk, who holds his hands out. 

 

From there, we grasp each others hands tightly before slowly squatting. When I feel like I’m as low as I can squat (without falling down), I pause and make sure Hunk’s ok before stilling. We hold this position for about as long as we need to before slowly standing up. 

 

“Huh, that it very close to how sitting in a chair feels like. The people who named these poses were accurate in their namings.” I smile at Allura before looking to Coran. 

 

“Who do you want to do your chair pose with?” Coran looks for a few moments before handing Hunk the timer. Guess it’s me then. 

 

As training continues, I smile and thank whatever gods there are that I’ve been able to focus my mind on anything besides Keith. Hell, I haven't even looked over to where Shiro and Keith were. I might just survive today.

 

“Alright, let’s see….so far, we’ve done: chair pose, revolved chair pose, standing shoulder opener, downward dog & handstand, boat pose, wide legged boat pose, seated forward bend….” I zone out as Coran continues to list off all of the poses we’ve done to wipe some sweat off of my face. With all of the practice in combat, I’ve forgotten how physically taxing yoga could be, despite it being nothing like combat training. 

 

Or I could just be really out of practice. It’s probably that. 

 

“Anyone have any requests?” I look towards Hunk and Pidge before speaking. 

 

“How about we all do individual poses while our partner just spots us? Then we can practice on improving our own flexibilities, not just our partners.” Nods of approval are thrown around and I could’ve sworn I heard Keith say: “Brilliant.” 

 

With a new tasks, we all set to work. I, personally, start with one that I was determined to do, but never got around to actually trying: firefly pose. I’m barely able to hold firefly pose for more than two minutes before losing balance and falling. Luckily, it wasn’t on my face or head. Unluckily, my shoulder fell victim to the harsh ground. 

 

“Lance! That was most impressive. You’re balance has certainly improved.” I turn towards Allura and nod, who’s pulling off a successful dancer pose. 

 

“Thanks! Not too bad yourself princess. Especially if this is the first time doing yoga.” I receive a sweet smile in return before Pidge gasps and points behind me. 

 

“Keith, what the fuck?” I whip around and my jaw drops. I have no idea what pose he’s doing, but it looks hard on the back. 

 

He’s on his hands, knees bent downwards, and back arched. Almost as of he was going to do a backbend, but stopped mid-way. What scares me most is how relaxed he looks. 

 

“Shiro, why aren’t you spotting him? If he falls, he could receive a serious back and neck injury!” I nod rapidly at Coran’s worry. Only freaking out as bit more as Shiro waves his hand nonchalantly. Is he serious?

 

“Keith’s fine. I’ve seen him pull off harder poses when he was smaller and didn’t have longer limbs.” I’m pretty sure my jaw’s on the floor. Excuse me, but what did I just hear? 

 

“Keith, you should attempt to go into wounded peacock pose from here.” I close my mouth with an audible ‘click’ as Keith chuckles. 

 

“Pretty confident that might scare some people Shiro.” The smirk that Shiro sends Keith makes my face heat up. I had to jinx myself earlier, didn’t I?

 

“Since when has that ever stopped you?” I watch in amazement as Keith nods and brings his legs straight up before lowering down his body. Slowly. 

 

How much strength do you need to pull that off? I’m pretty sure it’s a lot. 

 

“Keith, how-wha….just how?” I gulp as Keith lowers himself onto the floor before using one hand to raise himself out, legs splayed out behind him with his other hand pushing at his lower back. 

 

“Lots of practice. And maybe two or more failed attempts.” I bite the inside of my cheek as Keith lowers himself to the ground again before relaxing. 

 

“What was that first pose you did called? The one where your back was arched?” I continue to stare as Keith wipes the sweat from his forehead. 

 

Oh no, he’s hot. 

 

“That was a scorpion pose from a handstand. Let me tell you, the first few times I attempted that, I almost broke my back. I relied a bit too much on Shiro to help.” I tilt my head as Shiro blushes. 

 

“Yeah, that…..that was an experience to say the least.” The nervous chuckle from Shiro, accompanied by the blush that spreads across Keith’s cheeks does it for me. I have to know what happened. 

 

“Why? Did anything happen?” I try to keep the bite out of my voice. Though, judging from the looks I get from everyone (except Keith, because why would he notice?) I don’t succeed. 

 

“Well, since I mostly helped with balance, my hands were on his hips or lower back a majority of the time. So…….” I’m pretty sure I’m scowling. That’s probably why Shiro looks nervous to finish his sentence.

 

“Let me guess, there were a few accidental ass grabs from time to time?” In any other case, I’d be rolling on the floor and laughing at the blush that covers Shiro’s cheeks and how he choked on his own breath. 

 

Now though? Now I’m just upset and discouraged. 

 

“They were accidents! Just….frequent.” Alright, that’s enough for me. 

 

“Hilarious.” I bite my bottom lip to keep myself from saying more than that. 

 

“Lance, are you ok?” I narrow my eyes at Hunk, who cowers a bit in response. 

 

Great, my jealousy has caused me to be an asshole to my best friend. I really need to leave before I snap at anyone else. 

 

“Fine.” I growl and shoot up, stomping out of the training area to go to my room. Where they’ll be no one to snap at and no one to see me lose myself. 

 

“Goddamnit!” I grab at my hair in frustration. “Why is it so hard for me to control myself?” 

 

When I reach my room, I make sure to lock the door behind me before face planting on my bed. This day just keeps getting better and better! Note my sarcasm. 

 

“Why?! Why put of everyone here, did I have to fall for the most oblivious person on this team?” I growl and sit up, kicking off my shoes so I can lean back against the wall and sigh. 

 

“Why did it have to be the person who I’ve been an asshole to for years?” I sigh and lean back, letting my head hit the wall. 

 

The ‘me being an asshole’ part is my fault, I’ll admit. I took the one-sided rivalry way to far. Said some pretty shitty things just because I didn’t understand the guy. If this is karma for all of that, then it really is a bitch. 

 

“Why am I so stupid?” I cover my hands with my face before gasping as someone knocks on the door. 

 

“Lance? You in there?” I uncover my face and look to the door, forgetting it’s locked for a moment and expecting Keith to just enter. 

 

“What do you want?” I wince at the tone I use. Great. Now I can add that to reasons Keith probably hates me. He comes to check on me and I growl at him. 

 

“Look, I’ll be honest with you, I didn’t volunteer. I have no idea what’s going on and I really think that Hunk would be better for this. Yet for some reason, everyone insisted I be the one to check on you.” I look down as Hunk’s mentioned, the guilt of snapping at my best friend still in my mind. 

 

“Well, thank you, but I’m fine. Just got….upset, is all.” If I were facing Keith, I bet he’d be rolling his eyes. My statement sounded so false, even to my own ears. 

 

“Think we both know that’s a lie. Now come out here and talk to me eye-to-eye or I’ll put Pidge’s lesson in hacking to good use.” I grunt and leap out of bed. 

 

I know that threat has a high percent of being carried out, so I might as well just willingly get this over with. 

 

“Thanks for not being difficult. No spill.” Keith’s stare is sharp, eyes narrowed, and lips pressed into a thin line. It’s scary, but cute at the same time. 

 

“Look, Keith, just trust me when I say it’s no big deal. It’s just me being stupid.” Keith only narrows his eyes further. Oh great, is he even more upset with me now? 

 

“Lance, you’re a lot of things, but stupid isn’t one of them. Insensitive? Sometimes. Unaware? Yeah, there are a good amount of cases where that’s shown. Stupid? Nope, haven’t encountered that yet.” I gasp and cover my mouth as Keith gaze softens. It’s a gaze that I’ve seen many times, but only ever directed at Shiro when the big guy’s having a nightmare or just needs comfort. No one else, myself included, has ever had that gentle look directed at us. 

 

‘I think I can die happy now.’ I uncover my mouth and open it a few times before deciding that I have nothing to say. Those violet eyes that are still staring directly at me are shining, I swear! It’s distracting. 

 

“Lance? Lance?” I shake my head and fake cough a few times at Keith’s curious look. 

 

“Fine! I’m fine! Just….a bit surprised, to be honest.” At Keith’s bewildered look, I lay my hands on his shoulders and clarify. “You’re looking at me with the same eyes you look at Shiro with when he needs comfort.” 

 

I almost retract my hands because Keith’s eyes widen, but chose to keep them on his shoulders when he hugs his stomach and looks down. He looks discouraged, but is blushing? The fact that I can’t read his expression is seriously annoying. 

 

“I never noticed that I look at Shiro differently.” My eyes widen at that. How is that something you don’t notice? 

 

‘Cause the boy’s oblivious.’ My own conscious answers me. If it weren’t for Keith staring at me, I would’ve rolled my eyes at my thoughts. 

 

“I mean, it’s not bad. It’s just surprising.” I want to slap myself at my attempt to reassure. What’s he supposed to get from my statement? That I’m not weirded out? 

 

“Ok….?” I laugh a bit at the tone of voice before biting my bottom lip when he gives me a very unimpressed look. 

 

From there, we kind of just stare at each other. Awkwardly. Really awkwardly. 

 

“Soooooooo, any chance you’ll answer my question.? About your earlier actions, I mean.” I look down for a moment before sighing. 

 

Now or never, I suppose. 

 

“I need your word that you won’t stab me when I say this. A short, stab-less rejection will work just fine.” I’m surprised the look he sends me is horrified as opposed to suspicious. 

 

“Why would I stab you?” I narrow my eyes and hold out a hand. I’m getting a reassurance before another word exits my lips.

 

“Fine, I won’t stab you. Not sure why you think I would, but…..” I barely stop myself from scoffing at that as he shakes my hand. 

 

He’s threatened to stab Lotor right in front of his generals. He looked like he wanted to stab Allura too, had pushed anymore than she had yesterday with Korlia. Anybody could guess why I feared for my own stabbing. 

 

“I think you know exactly why, so I won’t get into that.” I scratch the back of my head. “Anyway, the reason I acted the way I did earlier was….” I ball one of my hands into a fist. 

 

“Was…..?” I grind my teeth together and shake my head, looking up at Keith. An oblivious person will only get something if you bluntly state it. Might as well try that strategy. 

 

“I was jealous.” Keith stares at me. It scares me a bit. He goes from confused,to shocked, to irritation. Oh no, here comes the rejection. 

 

“Are you serious?! Goddamnit Lance! I thought we were over this stupid rivalry thing!” My eyes widen at that. How does he comes to that conclusion? Oh, right. I just said that I was jealous, not who I was jealous of. 

 

Great job Lance, great way to start this conversation. 

 

“We are! I mean, I am! The rivalry is over, I swear! I should’ve never created it in the first place!” I wave my hands in front of myself frantically. Unfortunately, this only seems to frustrate Keith further. 

 

“Oh, are we? Cause if we are, then why are you acting so pissy as a result of being jealous?” I gulp at the murderous look in his eyes. Between the two of us, the rivalry I created hurt him the most. 

 

“I wasn’t jealous of you, I was jealous of Shiro!” I cover my mouth and gasp after practically screaming at Keith. 

 

“Of Shiro? Lance, what?” My eyes dart between him and the doorway surrounding me. I could retreat back to my room and lock the door, further angering Keith and pretty much everyone else. Or, I could confess to Keith and risk getting punched because he doesn’t like me.

 

Option one doesn’t sound so bad. 

 

“Lance! Don’t you dare!” I try to retreat back into my rom, only for Keith to follow me in before I can close the door. 

 

“Lance, so help me……!” I gulp as he starts to stalk towards me and do the first thing that comes to mind to stop him or calm him down (most likely the first suggestion). 

 

Which happens to be kissing him. 

 

“Lmmmphce!” I shut my eyes and grab hold of his wrists, squeezing only tight enough so that he can’t immediately break free.

 

For one, the kiss feels amazing. His lips, although they feel like a weird mix of rough and smooth, feel heavenly against mine. Yes, I know how cheesy that sounds, but what can I say? I’m a romantic person.

 

“Lmmmmmce?” When Keith stops struggling, I push forward a bit, testing to see if he’ll let me continue or (violently) shove me back. 

 

I’m answered after a minute. Much to my delight, he doesn’t just allow me to continue kissing him, he kisses me back! For a few moments, anyway. Until we both need air.

 

“Keith?” I pant a bit bringing my hand up to brush some hair away from his eyes. 

 

“Does this mean that you-?” I yelp as one of his hands come up to flick me in the forehead. How didn’t I see that coming? 

 

“There’s this wonderful concept called talking, Lance, which might be more effective than getting pissy then randomly kssing someone!” I rub the place he flicked with a wince. He’s right, I didn’t think this through, at all. 

 

“Ok, ok, I’m sorry.” I smile as he huffs and crosses his arms. “Back to my previous question though, do you like me too?” 

 

I wait for his answer before gasping as his hands fly to grip the collar of my jacket and I’m pulled down for another kiss. For this one, I allow him to take control. The way his lips move against mine is…...it’s indescribable. I can tell that he’s shy about kissing me, but he’s also steady. 

 

It’s adorable. 

 

“Does that answer your question?” I blink as Keith pulls back and looks up at me, hand still grasping my jacket collar. 

 

“No, not really. Think another one might be necessary.” Since I know I’m not going to get hit, I smirk and bring my hands to rest on his hips, pulling him a bit closer. 

 

“You are ridiculous.” I chuckle a bit before smiling as Keith leans up to place a small peck on my lips. 

 

The little tease. 

 

“But you like me, right?” Keith rolls his eyes before blushing and looking down. He mumbles something incoherent. 

 

“What? Keith, I understood nothing of what you just said.” One of my hands leave his hips so I can press them under his chin to raise his head. 

 

His cheeks are bright pink, he’s biting his bottom lip, and his eyes are trained towards the ground. I’ve never seen Keith like this. Shy, yes, but not this nervous. 

 

“Keith? What did you say?” I can see Keith’s adam's apple move as he gulps. 

 

“I said…..I said that I love you.” My eyes widen at that. “Have loved you since the Garrison.” 

 

I gasp and grab Keith’s cheeks when he tries to look down. 

 

“Really?! Why didn’t you ever tell me?” I flinch back at the look that Keith gives me. It’s like the answer should be obvious. 

 

“Oh I’m sorry, how long was our supposed rivalry and where did it start?” Of course, how could I forget that after it was brought up, like, 10 minutes ago…..? Maybe a bit more?

 

“Ok, fair point, fair point.” I bring my hands up as a sign of surrender. That seems to do the trick. 

 

“I love you too, by the way.” I laugh as Keith blushes and wrap my arms around his waist to bring him closer to me. 

 

“You’re so cute when you blush.” The hit I get to the chest is worth it. Even though it hurts. 

 

“You still need to apologize to Hunk and Shiro for your little fit earlier.” I wince. This is going to be interesting. 

 

“Is Shiro going to kill me once he finds out about us?” Now Keith looks nervous. 

 

“I don’t think so? I mean, he would probably leave that to me, to be honest. Since I’ve whined in the past that I can take care of myself and all that….” I really hope Keith’s right. I would rather not die today. 

 

“Let’s get this over with then.” Keith nods and turns to start walking back towards the training room. I, however, get a wicked idea. 

 

“Hey Keith? Try not to kick my head off.” I rush forward when he turns around to question me and haul him over my shoulder. 

 

“Ok, now let’s go!” During my trek to the training room, Keith flails and kicks in an attempt to get down. Or, a mock attempt. I know he could get out of my hold i he really wanted too, I’ve seen him. 

 

“Lance! Are you ok-?! Why is Keith over your shoulder?” I shrub before walking up to Hunk and apologizing. 

 

The fact that Keith’s over my shoulder makes it a bit hard to be serious, but I try anyway. 

 

“Buddy, it’s cool. I know it wasn’t me you were upset with. We’re all good.” I smile and give Hunk a fist bump before turning to Shiro, who’s raising an eyebrow but looking very smug. 

 

“Shiro…..” He holds up a hand. Did him and Keith have a silent conversation while I was speaking with Hunk? 

 

“You’re forgiven.” I smile in relief until gulping at his next words. “Just treat Keith right and I won’t have any reason to shoot you.” 

 

“I thought you said he’d leave that to you?” I feel Keith shrug against my back. 

 

“I thought he would. People can be wrong, you know?” I roll my eyes and pat Keith’s thigh before looking back at Shiro. 

 

“I’ll do the best I can.” Shiro smiles and walks up to me, placing a hand on the shoulder that Keith’s not laying over. 

 

“That’s all I can ask. No relationship is perfect.” I smile and thank Shiro before laughing as Keith starts to lightly hit my back. 

 

“Can I be put down now? Staring at Lance’s back all day isn’t exactly what I had in mind.” The room erupts into laughter before I grant Keith’s request. 

 

“Sorry Keith.” I scratch the back of my head as he glares at me,before smiling as he sighs and shakes his head. Yay, I didn’t get smacked. 

 

“You’re lucky you’re cute, McClain.” I hear Pidge and Hunk ‘ooooooh’ in the background and roll my eyes. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, otherwise I’d be dead right now.” I cross my arms and cock my hips out in an attempt to look sassy.

 

The kiss I get in response makes me blush. Not that I’m complaining. 

 

“Yeah, you would be.” I sigh and shake my head, wrapping my arms around Keith’s waist.

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Keith.” I hug my new boyfriend close, burying my face into his neck. 

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Lance.” I smile and start to plant butterfly kisses on Keith’s neck as one of his hands come up to run through my hair.

 

“Get a room you two!” Thanks a lot Pidge. This almost ended appropriately. 


End file.
